Winx Club - Episode 611
Broken Dreams is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis .]]At Cloud Tower, the Trix interview new student applicants, and rejecting many due to their harsh standards, even going so far as to reject an applicant for simply resembling Bloom. They decide to go plan an ambush for the fairy. At Alfea, Griselda was doing an inspection check through the halls, and goes to investigate the sound of classical music playing. She comes across the magical gymnasium, where the Winx and Specialists were training. Aisha proudly tells Griselda about the official opening of her gymnasium, and the latter believes Fairies and Specialists working out together seems a bit inappropriate. Aisha argues that it's something they need as distraction ever since Bloom left. Griselda admits that with Bloom gone, everyone had been feeling a bit down, so she leaves them to their business. Aisha instructs Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna on some ballet movements, then Stella complains about it. She suggests a style change, and Aisha scolds her saying they are training for endurance not appearance. Stella adds some fake wings on the others for "authenticity purposes" and leads the others in the movements. However, the wings proved to be a bit unwieldy, causing them all to crash, much to Aisha's annoyance. Aisha tells Stella to quit fooling around, who takes offense and leaves. Tecna and Musa go after her to try and calm Stella down. Flora suggests to Aisha that they should go back to Eldora's greenhouse to do more investigating, but Aisha declines, saying she'd rather continue her training. All this was observed by the Pixies, who see that the Winx were not the same without Bloom. Lockette was especially down at knowing Bloom was around and makes the decision to go to Gardenia, and the Pixies follow. After the workout, Roy and Nex challenge Aisha in a roller-blading race, which she gladly accepts. feeling depressed.]]At Gardenia, Bloom sits in her room depressed, and Mike tries to cheer her up with a stage magic act but fails. Vanessa then reassures Bloom that she will eventually figure out her problem and that they'll always be there for her. In Griffin's office, Selina was having a secret meeting with Acheron, who tells her that if the Winx aren't stopped, they will eventually meet up with Eldora. Before Selina could continue, she quickly ends the contact when the Trix enter. They use the viewing orb to discover Bloom is at Gardenia, and tell Selina to start an attack. Selina then uses the Legendarium to awaken the vampires who is also known as Children of the Night to invade Gardenia and .]]hunt down Bloom. The vampires arrive in Gardenia and go to infiltrate a goth party being held nearby. Flora was in Eldora's Greenhouse and uses a spell on the plants to give them a voice in order to communicate with them. She asks the plants to identify the flower of Eldora. None of the plants know, but one pink tendril did. According to it, it is called a Lenusha, a very rare flower that grows in one place that is in Gardenia. Flora gasps in shock and recalled what Lu Wei told her and the girls back in China. Unfortunately, the tendril didn't know an exact location, but now at least Flora was able to narrow it down. In Aisha's room, Musa and Tecna drag Stella in to get her and Aisha to talk things out. Instead, it just turned into a big argument between the two. Flora comes in and quickly breaks it up to tell her findings on the Lenusha. Because it's in Gardenia, she takes this as a sign that they should be with Bloom no matter what. They hear a sad Kiko come in, obviously depressed at not being with his owner and friend. Stella picks him up and reassures Kiko that they will all see Bloom soon. With Bloom, the redheaded fairy was still in a slump, trying to figure out why Selina would turn on her the way she did when they used to be so close growing up. She looks upon an old kiddie drawing she did of herself and Selina when she was a child, then noticed the picture contained crudely-drawn shots of Eldora's flower, which was in a place called the Forest of Flowers, their old hangout spot. Bloom at that point realizes the fairy godmother lives right there in Gardenia. In the Gardenia streets, the Pixies teleport in where they witness the goth party goers walk by. They become shocked when two party-goers actually see them. Amore then senses the vampires approaching controlling a party goer.]] and noticed something off about them. The Pixies follow them to the party. At the party, the Pixies sans Lockette were having themselves a good time, while Lockette berates Chatta for forgetting why they were there in the first place. As the party goes on, the vampires get to work. One by one, they use their powers to hypnotize everyone there, effectively turning them all into mindless slaves. The vampires give their orders to take over Gardenia and to seek and destroy Bloom. Lockette immediately goes up and attacks the leader, but is in over her head. She screams out for help, where Bloom picks up from their psychic bond. Bloom quickly transforms and heads out to find her. Lockette dodges the leader vampire's attacks and nearly gets hypnotized into becoming a slave, but was saved by Chatta. Before the vampires could attempt to hypnotize the Pixies, Bloom barges in and attacks them. After temporarily knocking them out she takes the Pixies and escapes. She asks what they were doing there in the first place, and Lockette replies that they came to visit her and wound up in that party. Bloom couldn't believe that actual vampires were in Gardenia, and realizes the Legendarium was responsible. The vampires immediately finds them and attack. Bloom and the Pixies fend them off, but feeling worried.]]the vampires were more resilient than they originally thought. At Alfea, the other Winx sense the trouble Bloom and the Pixies were in. They quickly make their way to Gardenia. Meanwhile, Bloom continues her endless fight... Major Events *Selina summons the Children of the Night to attack Bloom. *The Pixies go to Gardenia to cheer up Bloom. *Flora tells the rest of the Winx that Eldora lives in Gardenia. *Bloom reveals a drawing linked to Bloom and Selina's childhood memories, revealing that Eldora lives in Gardenia. *The Children of the Night uses their powers to hypnotize everyone in the Gardenia goth ball, effectively turning them all into mindless slaves. Debuts *Children of the Night *Lazuli Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Roxy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Children of the Night *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Amore **Caramel *Griselda *Lazuli *Mike *Vanessa Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Interestingly, the girl who will audition with the Trix Bloom has certain similarities to the Fifth Season *This episode aired in the US as part of the mobile magic marathon. Mistakes *In one scene, Bloom's eye color was orange. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy and Lazuli *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Vanessa *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes